


The Color of Your Memories

by MichiMichiHachiko



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: All Route Spoilers, Angst, Another story, Bad Ending, Canon Continuation, Choi twins, F/M, Headcanon, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Ray Bad Ending 2, Ray route, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Spoilers, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiMichiHachiko/pseuds/MichiMichiHachiko
Summary: After MC wakes up in the hospital, Seven helps her regain memories of Magenta. Eventually they discover that MC can recall much more than her recent past.This story takes place after Ray Route Bad End 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after feeding into Saeran's sadistic tendencies to obtain Bad End 2.
> 
> Fic was formally called "Another Bad End"
> 
> Any m/m ships that are tagged are platonic... at least for the time being.
> 
> Chapter 1 is the longest - there was no good point to split it up.
> 
> Light BDSM is tagged but there isn't much of it - but if you're looking for it it's all in Chapter 2.
> 
> Please enjoy the story!
> 
>  **October 2018 Update** I know I haven't updated this for a very long time. Some things happened and I took a break from the fandom for awhile. But I will be coming back to this. I've been RPing which has improved my writing so I want to re-write a good chunk of this before i pick it up again. Also while I was re-reading this I realized how in-sync I was with Ray's route at the time so I should play it again before continuing the story. But don't worry! I will finish this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After MC wakes up in the hospital, Seven helps her recall memories of Magenta.

MC's eyes bolted open to an unfamiliar white ceiling. This wasn't her room in Magenta. The ceiling there was beautifully textured and very much more comforting.

She had been in similar situations a few times in her life - after getting blackout drunk during college and waking up in unfamiliar places not having any idea of where she was or how she got here. But all those times her memories would flood back to her within a few moments.

This time was different. She felt incredibly numb.

No matter how much she tried, she could not for the life of her remember what landed her in a hospital bed, strapped up to several IVs, in South Korea.

She could remember she was in Magenta, and it felt right being there. She was in her room when she was blindfolded and then....

Small glimpses of a memories hit her.

Flowers...

Afternoon tea...

Bruises....

She couldn't see anything around her. Just vague hints of Magenta.

She sat up quickly, letting out a gasp that was met with the sound of fallen hardware on hospital tile.

Startled, she quickly turned to her right to find a familiar face staring straight back at her.

Something was off... It was his face although the eyes were different.

MC let out a small cry but quickly covered her mouth. He hated it when she made noise.

Her instincts told her to get away from him. She frantically started scrambling around trying to physically distance herself from him without falling off the bed.

"MC! Please... I - I'm not Sae - I mean... It's just me, Seven. From the RFA." He stepped forward as MC continued to distance herself. "Crap! I'm so sorry... I shouldn't be here..."

Since the incident, the members of the RFA had decided that one of them would always stay in MC's hospital room so she wouldn't be alone when she woke up. They had all agreed, however, that it wouldn't be in her best interest to wake up to Seven.

Zen should have been there instead.

As fate would have it, Zen had a last minute audition that morning and when Saeyoung found out, he jumped at the chance to cover his shift. He was already in the area visiting his brother at the building across the street in the psyche ward anyways. They had both agreed it would be fine for a couple of hours - no one else even had to know. 

The guilt Seven had felt for not coming for her and V sooner was eating him alive. If only he hadn't been so distracted with his father then he would have seen the warning signs. He was hoping that watching over her for awhile would give him peace of mind. He never imagined she would actually wake up in the two hours he was there.

"MC, please! You'll hurt yourself!"

She couldn't hear him. She just wanted to get away. She grabbed on to her IV stand and readied herself to get out of the bed.

"W-wait! Don't get up! You've been out for over two weeks, your legs won't -" Seven rushed towards her just as she collapsed on the floor. For the first time she was able to have a close look at her own body. Several fading bite marks, small burns and partly healed bruises covered her entire body. Riddled with confusion and anxiety, MC could only start to uncontrollably sob, while accepting her fate with this familiar stranger in her hospital room.

The sight of her condition broke Saeyoung's heart, he couldn't help but to feel like some extension of himself did this to her.

Keeping his distance he crouched down on the ground to her level but she refused to look up at him.

"MC," he softly spoke, "Please - I'm so sorry. This - this is all my fault. I couldn't see the warning signs. Look, I know this is a lot to ask but please - I want to help you, please let me help you."

He leaned towards her a little and finally she looked up into his eyes. There was no possible way that the kindness in the gold tinted eyes behind yellow and black glasses could be confused with the vengeful unnatural mint green eyes she recalled from her past.

But then again, didn't she know a time when those mint eyes were just as kind?

As MC cautiously let down her guard, Saeyoung reached out his hand. "Please" he repeated. "I will make sure no one ever hurts you again."

This could be one of his games, MC thought to herself, but he did have a brother didn't he? Yeah, 707 or whatever, from the RFA. She had talked to him on the phone a bunch of times but she couldn't remember meeting him in person. Did he even really exist?

MC looked at the desperation in his eyes one more time. She really didn't have any other choice but to trust him. She hesitantly took his hand and watched his face brighten with gratitude.

"I'm going to take you back to the bed, okay?" She nodded slightly. He did not want to reach for her without her permission - not after she was forced to live under someone else's control.

Without letting go of her hand, Saeyoung moved behind her, cradling her frail body and lifting her back into bed.

She stared at him blankly while calming her sobs as he tucked her back in.

As their eyes met again, Saeyoung was engulfed by an intense wave of sadness and remorse. Before he could pull away she squeezed his hand and softened her expression.

"Thanks, MC. I'm gonna go get the doctor now." He started to back out of the room not wanting to take his eyes off of her. Once outside he grabbed the first nurse he saw to alert them that MC had come out of her coma. Several nurses rushed in and began taking tests and asking questions. Saeyoung stood in the back watching her silently.

In the midst of all the chaos, MC glanced over at him with an expression of pure desperation. He will never know what she was trying to tell him in that moment, but she might as well have been screaming at him for doing this to her. Once she looked away, Saeyoung sighed as he hung his head in shame and went out to the hallway to make the call he had been dreading since the moment MC opened her eyes.

He took out his personal phone and stared at the two contacts he had to decide between. Jumin or Jaehee - who would be less pissed off? He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and initiated the call.

"Yes, this is Jaehee. Luciel are you okay?" They had a good relationship but weren't the closest of friends so he only called with reason.

"Um, I'm fine but... well there's no easy way to say this" Maybe he should have called Jumin, but in the end it wouldn't of mattered, both were too cool headed to get angry - it was their disappointment that was hard to take. He took another deep breath and let it all out "Zen couldn't make it in to the hospital so I covered him since I was here anyways and she woke up."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Jaehee?"

"How is she?"

"She seems okay, she definitely recognized... me uh, but she hasn't spoken. The doctors are with her now."

"Luciel! How could you let this happen! You know better than this!"

"I'm sorry! It was selfish of me I know... I was only supposed to be here for a few hours. I had no idea... I just wanted to help."

"I will call Zen and see when he can get there." Jaehee administrative side had taken over "Mr. Han and I will be in as soon as the work day ends." She paused, "I don't think you should stay but you're an adult and I will leave that decision with you."

"Okay... I'm sorry Jaehee."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She sighed, "Please do what's best for MC."

She hung up abruptly leaving Saeyoung feeling worse than he did before MC woke up. Defeated, he moved back to room where the doctor was just finishing up.

"Are you family? I've never seen you here before." The doctor asked without looking up from his clipboard.

"Um well no" How was he going to explain this one. I'm the estranged twin brother of the guy that put her here and we've never actually met face to face, but don't tell anyone because I'm currently being hunted down by my corrupt politician asshole of a father.

"I'm a colleague of Jumin Han and a close friend of MC" He managed, "We're all the family she has."

For once, he didn't have to lie. Even now Seven couldn't find any information on her. The fact that she turned out to be a foreigner had shed some light on why he couldn't find a profile on her. He was able to infiltrate many databases in the United States and Europe with no luck. It was extremely unlikely she had any immediate family in Korea.

The doctor shrugged, Jumin was paying the hospital enough for them to not ask any questions. "Well there doesn't seem to be any long term physical or brain damage, but I can't speak for her psychological state. She is certainly traumatized and refusing to speak but will answer yes or no questions. We can't tell how much memory she's lost but she said she remembered you so it's at least partly there. The good news is she will likely make a full recovery - physically at least."

The bad news, Seayoung thought, is we messed her up for life.

"Please make sure to inform us if no one is available to stay with the patient. It is important someone keeps her up for the next 12 hours so she doesn't slip back into a coma as her concussion was extremely bad."

"Thank you, doctor, I will."

The doctor made his way towards the door "Oh and keep talking to her. Give her brain some stimulation and maybe we can get her speaking soon."

MC was staring into space in front of her, she saw Seven in the corner of her eye, but she just didn't feel like acknowledging him. A few memories of phone calls with him had returned and she was now sure the man in the room with her was not the boy she needed to be afraid of.

Seven headed towards the small couch he was working from before MC woke up. His laptop was still on the ground, the battery had fallen out but other than that it looked undamaged. He collected all his lose belongs and loaded them in his backpack when he remembered the gift he had been carrying around for MC.

"Hey... Look, I made the wrong choice by being here. You've been through enough and I didn't mean to mess with your head like that. I just... wanted to feel like I was protecting you somehow." She finally glanced over to him as he cautiously approached her.

"I'll go get a nurse to stay with you until Zen gets here but please take this." He held out a rectangular unmarked box, "I've been meaning to hand this off to Zen to give to you. It's already registered and I put some modifications on it to make it unhackable and untraceable, well at least from anyone but me." He smirked while opening the box for her and turned on the new device, "It's... well... let's just say its prepaid until the end of time. Oh and I've already installed messenger... I mean if you still want to talk to us." He handed her the phone and immediately backed away. "Well, good-bye, MC."

He hung his head as he started towards the door.

"Saeyoung..." said a meek voice from behind him. He turned around in shock to find a pleading expression on the face of MC.

"You can stay." She repeated, "just... I don't feel like talking."

He was dumbfounded. It felt incredibly good to hear MC say his name like that. It occurred to him that he had never actually told her his birth name, but it didn't really matter to him in the moment. She must of heard it from his brother.

"Are you sure?" It almost felt like a test to Saeyoung, but he knew the others wouldn't be happy either way and he didn't have it in him to deny her. "I'll stay only if that's what you really want"

She nodded and turned toward the window "don't tell anyone - I spoke"

"I won't." He sat down on the couch and started putting his laptop back together. Sitting in silence together felt natural and comforting to both of them, like it had happened several times before. Just as they both started to relax, Saeyoung caught her fighting to stay awake.

"Hey MC, can I get your anything? Do you want to watch TV? I have to keep you awake."

"You can talk" She said without looking at him. "Help me... remember... everyone..."

"You mean you want to hear about the crew?" He smirked, this could be his chance to lighten the mood, "You've never really met any of them face to face I guess - let's see who should I tell you about first?"

"Who is V?" She asked softly as a flash of a apathetic blue haired man crossed her memory. "I can picture him..."

Saeyoung froze, his light hearted demeanor vanished as fast as it appeared. "MC, V is... well, um, when we fou-"

Just then a very handsome man with long white hair carrying a stuffed bear and bouquet of flowers barged into the room.

"Oh my god!" Zen exclaimed, "I just had to run up six flights of stairs, I have never been so happy to be in such great shape!"

Saeyoung rolled his eye and smiled welcoming the interruption.

"MC - I am so sorry! I should have been here for you, my princess."

MC shuttered at that word "Princess" - She didn't know why but it had triggered a dark emotion. As Zen approached her bed with arms wide open she shot a look of desperation to Seven pleading for help. He lightly grabbed Zen's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey Zen, can I talk to you outside for a quick sec?" Seven took the gifts from Zen and placed them on the end of MC's bed before they stepped out into the hall.

As soon as they were out of sight MC reached for the flowers and violently threw them as hard as he weak arms would let her. She kept the bear.

"Zen, dude, take it down a notch will ya? She just woke up like two hours ago - I'm not even sure if she knows who you are."

"Jaehee said she knew who _you_ were." Zen glared at him with a hint of spite.

"That was different, she probably thought I was - look are we really going to do this right now?"

"No, you're right I'm sorry" Zen sighed out the tension "I just feel super bad for not being here."

"Trust me, I know the feeling."

"How did she react to you?"

"As expected."

"I should have been here..."

"Look, just no hugging or anything like that for now. Oh also, uh, she hasn't spoken yet." They had all agreed to not keep secrets from each other anymore but he let this one go for the sake of MC's sanity. "The doctor said we should keep talking to her though, so maybe talking about yourself will actually do some good for once."

"Ha! That won't be a problem" Zen smirked, "Is she okay with you being here?"

Saeyoung scratched the back of his neck "Uh yeah, we um, we've made some progress in the past couple of hours. But it would probably be best if you took over now, I'll just stick around until she seems comfortable with you."

Zen looked him over suspiciously but shrugged it off and went back into the room.

They both froze at the sight the bouquet of flowers lying in ruins not too far from her bed.

"Guess she didn't like the flowers." Zen muttered right as they both remembered sneaking through a beautiful yet ominous garden during the rescue.

Seven walked over to collect them turning to MC, "No flowers?"

She shook her head childishly.

"Okay, I'll call the nurse and request that they remove the rest of them." There was quite a collection in her room from the other RFA members.

As he walked over to the room phone to make the call, Zen realized MC would not take her eyes off of Saeyoung, it was like she imprinted on him. A wave of jealousy and regret hit him like a ton of bricks.

That would be me if it wasn't for that stupid audition, he thought, I was the one that carried her out of that place.

He was taken aback from his own bitterness. There was just something about this situation... something about MC.

Zen kept it light hearted while speaking about his audition, his career, making narcissistic comments about his good looks.

Saeyoung kept his eyes on MC, watching her react to Zen. He wasn't sure but he thought he caught as hint of a smile here and there. He hadn't heard much of what Zen was actually saying until he caught something incredibly stupid escape from his mouth.

"... you know, I'm the one who could sense you were in trouble and got you out, I'm the one who really rescued you, princess." Seven smacked his shoulder as if it was instincts.

MC looked confused as she was trying to make sense of what he was talking about. Didn't they tell her she had never met him before? And that word again... Princess. She grabbed her head in her confusion trying to remember.

"What the hell?" Saeyoung mouthed to Zen turning to the bed, "You were already passed out MC! Please don't stress yourself out trying to remember." Seven wanted to hold her in comfort but also was scared to death of touching her.

"Oh um, sorry I got carried away." Zen apologized while bowing his head.

MC didn't react to them, she was still holding her head, rocking herself back and forth. "MC stop!" Seven pleaded but she didn't hear him. "MC!" he walked over and lightly held her shoulder. She gasped as she looked up at him - it was as if she just teleported out of her own head. "Please don't hurt yourself." He said softly.

He let go of her shoulder but they remained in eye contact. Thankfully, her eyes told him she was calming down.

After a moment he turned to Zen; "Look we're all tired - I'll go get us some caffeine. And then I'll get going." He couldn't take a step away from the bed when MC grabbed his sleeve. She again shook her head childishly. He knew she wanted him to stay but found that hard to admit that to himself.

"What is it?" Was all Seven could get out, he still didn't think this was fair to any of them. But MC just hung on to him while shaking her head.

"I guess I'll be the one leaving" Zen stood up, "I think I've done enough damage. My apologies, MC."

She let go of Saeyoung's sleeve and laid back in relief.

"Thanks, could you please tell the others not to come tonight - I think she's had enough for one day. And tell them that she seems fine with me."

"I can see that" Zen coughed, "I'll tell them but they're not gonna be happy so I can't stop them if they come anyways"

"Thanks, man. I'll call you in a bit" Saeyoung patted Zen on the arm to let him know there was no hard feelings.

"Rest well, princess" Zen winked as he smoothly exited the room - however he paused just outside the door to eavesdrop for a moment.

Where hell is this going? Seven thought to himself. Nowhere good. But Zen being an overwhelming idiot didn't help the situation. I wouldn't want to stay alone with him either like that.

"Tell me how." MC asked once she thought Zen was gone.

"How what?"

"How you found me."

"I don't know, we should wait until you speak to a therapist before we dive into this"

An overwhelming rage went over Zen. Not only have the two of them formed some extremely unhealthy bond - they were keeping secrets from him and the others. He thought about going back in there but stopped himself after thinking about MC. Reluctantly, he clenched his fists and stormed off.

"Tell me" MC repeated.

Seven sat back on the couch holding his head in grief. He knew this was a bad idea but he didn't want to argue with her. He decided to compromise.

"Okay but if I tell you, do you promise you'll talk to me and the doctors." MC store blankly at him, "Just so we can help you. You don't have to talk to the others" He knew it was wrong but he liked that she only wanted to speak to him.

She sighed and grudgingly nodded.

"Alright I'll tell you but please let me know if you need me to stop." he cleared his throat and took a deep breathe, "The last time we spoke to V was about a week and a half before we found you. He told us that he didn't know where you were but everything was fine. We didn't know you were there with him, we thought you ran away to get away from all this drama... away from us." There was a pause for him to hang his head and sigh.

"I don't know if V really knew if you were still in that place or not, but at the time, we still trusted him." He adjusted his glasses and looked back up at her. "I traced V's cell signal and found him in the mountains and when it disappeared I got worried and decided to check out the location that the last signal was sent."

"I had no idea what I'd be up against. Zen had a few dreams about that place and something dangerous so he insisted that him and Yoosung come along. We all went up there along with my partner to rescue him. But when we got there it was too late ... V had... " He started to choke a little "V was gone. But _you_ were there. We found you in the basement with - um - well you banged your head pretty hard while escaping and I think you had some of that drink in you. Zen was the one that carried you out and ensured your safety while I stayed behind to tie up some loose ends." He let out a long sigh, reliving all that was harder than he thought it would be, he caught himself getting emotional and collected himself, "I mean that's the short of it - does it help at all?"

MC just shrugged and turned to the window, "you didn't come for me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement that struck Saeyoung straight through the heart.

"We didn't know you were there, or what kind of situation you were in! I didn't even know Saeran was there! V didn't tell me anything!" He was taken aback by himself - he had restrained from raising his voice too much but his angst was apparent. He thought this would be hard on MC but it appeared to be hurting him a lot more.

"I'm sorry." He muttered shamefully.

"Are _you_ okay?" MC turned back to him she was still confused and starting to feel some guilt herself.

Saeyoung didn't know how to answer that. Of course he wasn't okay, but all he did was smile warmly, "You're so kind MC but please don't worry about me. I would have came right away if I had idea what kind of situation you were in. Your cell signal was untraceable so there was nothing I could do when it disappeared. We seriously all thought you ran away. V.... V was good at keeping secrets"

"What kind of situation was I in?"

Saeyoung blinked at her. This is where he drew the line, she was not ready for this. "MC, what _do_ you remember?"

"Um, I came to Korea and um, I was staying in hostels and internet cafes when I was approached to do some QA stuff on a game in this weird place. It was free room and board and to be honest I was in a dark place anyways. I figured nothing could be worse than my current situation.... so I went for it. There was this boy there, he was a lot like you." She squinted at Seven, "Your brother right? I think someone told me that. Everything was fine - I remember... I was happy. But then things got weird, that boy... changed. At first things were all fun and games but then it turned scary... I think..."

There was a long moment of silence. MC looked down at the scars on her arms wondering how she could have gotten them. As she began to rub at the rope burns around her wrists she glanced back at Seven trying to remember that boy who looked so much like him. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

MC let out a gasp, "Oh my god I remember."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC recalls her last days at Megenta with Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write. I really felt like I was walking on a very thin line between BDSM and abuse. This chapter should hold to an example of how easy it is for a consensual kink relationship to go sour. I tagged "Rape/Non-Con" just as a trigger warning but there really isn't any actual sex going on.
> 
> I might write more to this chapter if I get feedback. I just didn't want it lean too much towards abuse.
> 
> *Sup-space is a term used in BDSM culture. It's a state of mind a submissive can go when you've reached a blissful state of submission - it can also be used as a means to escape when you've gone over your head.
> 
>  
> 
> **This takes place about two weeks after bad end 2.**

MC was bored and fidgety. She was always bored now. She kept going from the bed to the window and back - she didn’t have anything else to do and was hoping this would provoke him. She actually thought about throwing her sheets over the CCTV to get him in there but she didn’t want him to take her bedding away.

She also considered doing handstands against the wall but her arms were weak from the lack of physical activity. And ever since V stopped coming by about a week and a half ago, she really didn’t have much to eat. Just some scraps here and there.

So she just kept pacing - everytime she got to the window she would look down at the garden with false hope that Ray would be there. He never was of course. He wasn’t anywhere except maybe the dark confines of Saeran’s drug induced rage. And the masochist in her loved that version of him too. 

It took about two hours of moving about the room before she finally heard angry footsteps coming down the hall. MC smirked to herself but it faded once she caught a glimpse of Saeran. He looked extremely angry, and he was carrying rope with him this time. Usually he was all talk and (almost) no bite but something about him was different today. 

He ran over to the bed pushing MC down and slapping her across the face. 

“What the hell are you doing?” he barked, “I have so much work and all you can think about is distracting me?”

MC didn’t respond, she just let her eyes go blank as she slipped into sub-space. The RFA must of been winning their war and she knew she had made a mistake by provoking him. He had never slapped her like that before.

“How many times do I have to tell your dumb-ass that you are a toy, and toys wait quietly for their Master to play with them.” He violently grabbed her wrist, “Give me your hands”

MC now knew what the rope was for but obeyed by not resisting his grasp. She didn’t exactly hate being tied up - it was the boredom and neglection that was about to come afterward that was the real punishment.

After bounding her hands he threw her legs up on the bed and began to bound those as well. “If you can’t stay still by yourself I will just have to force you to.”

Once Saeran was finished he turned her to face him as he got on top straddling her. ‘Maybe I should buy you some cuffs to permanently padlock so I don’t have to waste my time restraining you.”

What are you gonna overnight them to Magenta from Amazon? MC thought to herself. 

Saeran reached for the ring on her collar and pulled her up to his face. She could smell the elixir on his breath - that woman must of upped his dose. “For now on I want you still and silent unless you are entertaining me. Do you understand?”

“Yes…”

“Yes what!?” He slapped her again, this time tears started to fill her eyes.

“Yes, Master…” she choked out. 

Satisfied with breaking her, he studied her carefully for a moment before pushing her back down on the bed. Usually, MC was good at keeping a poker face throughout his torment but something was off, something about him was scaring her.

Without another word he got off her, pulled down the blackout curtains, and headed out the door slamming it behind him.

MC quietly began to sob as regret and guilt began to rise inside her. She decided in that moment to stop provoking him. Usually she didn’t mind being in sadomasochistic relationships, in fact she preferred them. But this one wasn’t healthy, no lines were ever drawn, no limits were ever made. She just figured since they had such a deep emotional connection when he was Ray, that they were on the same page. Even when he got her the collar and demanded she call him “Master”, she thought it was at least somewhat of a mutual desire.

Before he had taken away her phone she had hinted to the others that she was getting nervous. But since they all nonchalantly brushed it off, and V was watching out for her, she assumed she was safe. After she lost contact with the RFA, she tried to buy more time by playing into Saeran’s need for control while also satisfying her own dark fantasies.

Things had changed now. For the first time she was actually scared for her life. And no one was coming to save her.

The elixir must be changing him, she thought, there is no other explanation for such a drastic personality shift. His hair had almost lost any remaining red that was in it due to stress. And he was only going to get worse. 

She began to calm her sobs by convincing herself that it was all her fault for getting into this mess. She always took on more than she could handle. It wasn’t clear why that was comforting to her, but it worked. She stopped crying and closed her eyes. Her insomnia had worsened since she got to Magenta, but that episode had emotional exhausted her. After accepting her situation and clearing her mind she finally fell asleep.

*****

MC woke up to the sound of the door hitting the wall. She rolled over towards the entrance of the room to find Saeran even angrier than before. 

“Wha - What happened?” She asked sleepily but immediately regretted it. He stormed over and once again got on top of her. “I… I’m sorry… M...master” She averted her eyes from him in an attempt to go numb. She was taken aback with herself. She had never actually allowed someone to break her like this before.

“Open your mouth.” He calmly demanded, there was a glazed looked in his eyes that told MC that she should listen to him. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a small vile. 

No… MC thought as poured the disgusting mixture down her throat, Please anything but this…

He had forced her to take the elixir once before. It made her feel like reality was coming undone and then she blacked out. Ray was right, it was scary and painful. 

Without a word he leaned in. MC could feel his breathe on her neck right before he sunk his teeth in one of the same spot he had bitten the last time he attempted to make love to her. She tried her hardest not to make any noise but as the skin started to break she couldn’t help but let out a small squeak.

He pulled away and lazily slapped her across the face. “You smell like shit.” 

Saeran reached into his jacket pocket once again and pulled out a knife. MC’s heart stopped. 

He wouldn’t really kill me, would he? She thought. No… then who would have to torment?

Saeran began to laugh as soon as he sensed her fear. “Hahaha, you know, I was going to use this to cut your rope.” He leaned in to her again and lightly dragged the blade of the knife across her chin, “but maybe I can have some fun with it too.”

MC closed her eyes but she could feel his stare on her. After a long moment he took away the knife to reach behind him and cut the rope that bound her feet. She open her eyes to the click of a leash being attached to her collar.

“We’re going downstairs” Saeran said while getting off of MC.

She quickly followed “But… Li-like this?!” 

“Do not question me!” He raised his hand as she flinched but the smack never came, “How much longer are you going to make me train you?”

“Ray, please. I’m scared.” MC pleaded without thinking. Before he even had a chance to bring his hand down he was striking her again.

“Ray is gone you morron. He is never coming back - get that through your thick skull.” She knew it was stupid, but she was getting scared and desperate. This may have been the angriest she had ever seen him. 

He slowly moved behind her when she felt a blindfold go over her eyes. She felt him get very close to her ear. “Beg me to teach you a lesson.” He whispered.

Her eyes behind the blindfold widened. “Pl-please, Master, teach me a lesson.” MC blushed, “I need to be taught…” She trailed off embarrassed by the situation.

Saeran began laughing, “You’re pathetic.” He tugged on the back of he collar choking her as she fell into him, “Don’t worry, I have a special lesson planned today.”

MC started to cough as he forcefully pushed her upright to her feet. “Let’s go.” He moved around to the front of her and gave a quick tug on her leash leading her out of the room.

She was absolutetly mortified. Of course she didn’t mind this kind of play in privacy but other people seeing her like this terrified her. Then again everyone there knew she was being kept as Saeran’s pet. That drink made everyone insane. How could not one person see something wrong with this? The only person who had ever checked on her was V - and even he couldn’t wrap his head around the imminent danger she was in. But that didn’t matter either. V was nowhere to be found.

MC kept her head down as Saeran led her through the hall. She thought she heard a few believers pass by but no exchanges were made. The blindfold made it a little less shameful for her but her anxiety was still high. 

After what seemed to of felt like eternity she finally heard the basement door open. He lead her down the stairs, but since her hands were still tied she almost lost her balance.

“Keep up!” he demanded as she slowed her steps.

Before she even realized they had reached the end of the staircase she found herself pinned to the wall by Saeran with his tongue deep down her throat. She was always amazed that he still wanted to kiss her in this situation. Maybe it was just a tactic to give her some false hope. It always calmed her as it felt like the last remnants of Ray.

He pulled away from her mouth and started down her neck as he slowly moved his hand up her skirt. Without realizing it, MC let out a faint moan.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?!” He abruptly pulled away his hand away from below and grabbed a fist full of her hair roughly tilting her head back. 

“You’re a sick fucking pervert.” He scoffed, “you’re not suppose to enjoy being my toy.”

MC said nothing but panted heavily. He’s right, she thought, why do I enjoy this torture? I really am a freak...

He pushed her to her knees, “Sa..Saeran…” She stuttered.

“Shut it!” He yelled as he knelt down to hold her face between his index finger and thumb, “Don’t make me gag you… I need to that mouth of yours to work for me.” 

He guided her face down to bring her to her elbows. She felt him in front of her, she could smell his leather shoes.

“Lick them.” He commanded, but she hesitated. “Lick my boot you stupid bitch!”

She felt his hand pushing her head down. She had no choice. It certainly wasn’t the worst thing he could have forced her to do in that position.

"Do you want to stay down here forever!?" His voice was almost unrecognizable with insanity at this point, "How do you expect me to keep you as my toy if you can't even follow a simple command?"

Sensing that he was serious about abandoning her in the basement, she quickly began licking his boot only to have him kick her off.

“I’m going to make you scream for me.” that’s when she heard the striking of a match and the sweet smell of tobacco.

 _Is this really time for a cigarette?_ she thought. Deep down she knew why he was lighting a cigarette and it was going too far. MC tried her hardest to go numb and slip into sub-space but her anxiety was overwhelming. Saeran wasn’t in his right mind. This could be the end for her.

He laughed maliciously and then picked her up holding her up in a headlock. 

It may have been the elixir kicking in, but at that moment she thought she heard a door unlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I wrote this before I was into writing smut. I plan to re-write this and make it a little dirtier. Compared to my other stuff... this isn’t bad at all lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While infiltrating Magenta in an attempt to rescue V, Seven and Zen find MC at the mercy of Saeran.

“Do you hear that?” Zen asked, “It sounds like someone yelling.”

“Shhhhhh” Seven sushed him, “I almost got it.” He had been trying to hack into the lock on the basement door for the past 15 minutes and couldn’t afford to lose focus. He was able to get into all the CCTV cameras to make them stream still footage right before they arrived but the locks were up to randomly generating five digit strings until one of them worked. Thanks to the agency, his equipment could generate about 1,000 combinations per minute but he had to listen carefully or he could miss the winning combo.

_Click_

“Bing-bong!” Seven quietly exclaimed as he slowly opened the door. That’s when he heard it too, small feminine cries coming from just beyond the dark basement hallway in front of them. “That doesn’t sounds like V.” He said as he glanced over at Zen. Seven could handle it, he had been in plenty of dangerous situations before - but he was worried about Zen. “Are you ready?” 

“I was born ready” Zen forced fake courage with his self-proclaimed superb acting skills. Seven’s face dropped to call out his bluff as Zen recomposed himself to be more serious. “I told you something dark was going on here” Zen retorted. He was referring to the dreams he had about Magenta that helped trigger their investigation. “Yeah I’m ready, let’s go.” Zen was now being honest. After all, the cries sounded like they belonged to a young girl.

“Ok, gimme oooooooone sec” Seven took out an old Nokia phone he had rewired to easily alert Yoosung and Vanderwood of their status. He pressed the “1” key to let them know they were in. He hoped the only other number he would have to use was “0” to signal everything went smoothly - the rest of numbers indicated bad news.

Nevertheless, he placed the phone is his hoodie pocket so he could easily access it. He nodded to Zen and the pair moved cautiously across the wall. As they reached the end of the hall Seven peered over the corner to find an all out dungeon and a blindfolded girl being tortured by a white haired boy in a pretty impressive suit.

“Don’t act like you don’t deserve this - it’s all your fault! Stop squirming.” It was when the boy spoke that Seven recognized him. He gasped returning to the wall out of sight. He was in shock, all he could do is stare at the space in front of him. 

Zen could tell something was wrong but they were too close to ask now, he took out his phone and opened notebook. “?” is all he typed as he passed the phone waking up Seven from his daze. He didn’t know what to do - he wasn’t prepared for this. He considered that he was mistaken and looked back out from the hall one more time.

“You’re the one who asked me to teach you a lesson!” the boy yelled. There was no mistake - that monster was Saeyoung’s brother.

Seven returned once again to the wall. Saeran wasn’t a monster. He was a sweet little boy who loved ice-cream and cried too much. Someone - or something must have hurt him badly for him to end up like this. V had lied. Saeran was never safe. He was never happy.

He decided there was no use hesitating and stepped forward. Zen tried to grab at his back but it was too late.

“Saeran.” He said sternly. “Saeran, Stop.”

“Dude what the hell are you doing!?” Zen had quickly decided there was no use in being quiet anymore either. 

“I’m busy, thought I told you all to leave me alone!” Saeran spun around, keeping his grasp on MC. His eyes locked with Saeyoung’s as his face turned from anger to shock.

“Sa-Saeyoung…” 

“Who the hell is Saeyoung?” Zen asked gawking at Seven, “Dude... What’s going on?”

“Saeran, I’m not sure what happened to you but this needs to stop.”

“Saeyoung - You asshole!” In a fit of rage he took MC by the shoulders and threw her to the ground as hard us he could. He had completely lost any compassion or awareness a human’s life had just been in his hands.

As Saeran started towards Saeyoung, Zen ran to MC but nothing could prevent her smacking head on the cold pavement floor. She was immediately knocked unconscious.

“You idiot I could kill you right now!” Saeran yelled grabbing Saeyoung and throwing him against the wall. He didn’t fight back, he just turned his head slightly as he let his brother take out his rage.

“Do you have any idea what I’ve been through? What Mom did to me after you left? If it wasn’t for savior Mom…. Mom would have killed me!”

“Mom?” Zen looked up from MC and studied the two boys, “Seven is that your… brother?”

Seven looked at Zen from over Saeran’s shoulder and nodded slightly. 

“You said we were the same, Saeyoung! You said we would leave together!”

“Saeran…” Seven started, but he was at loss for words.

“What are you doing you coward!? Fight back!” Saeran reached in his pocket for the same knife he used to cut the rope around MC’s feet. “I’ll kill you!”

At that moment Seven’s training kicked in as he easily disarmed his brother tossing him to the other end of the room. 

Zen quickly picked up MC and ran back to Seven hoping to make their escape. But Seven wasn’t moving. He kept his eyes locked on Saeran.

“Saeran, how did you get here? Why are you attacking a helpless girl?” Seven asked while straightening himself out.

“Heh you don’t even know who that thing is.” Saeran mocked slowly picking himself up.

Then it hit him. All V told him is that he didn’t know where MC was, she hadn’t run away. She was being held prisoner. “No…” Saeyoung muttered.

“Seven, what’s he talking about?” Zen wasn’t so quick.

“Haha, that’s your stupid party coordinator. I planted her there but you all were too dense to realize it was all orchestrated by me.” Saeran wiped sweat off his brow, “and that traitor V lead all you hopeless assholes to my trap.”

“This… is MC?” Zen gently slid the blindfold from her eyes and off of her head. His heart broke as he studied her battered face.

“Sarean… you were the hacker?” Seven suddenly remembered his original objective. “Where’s V?”

Saeran laughed, “He’s been cleansed! He’s finally gone for good! Non-believers like him can’t handle that much elixir.”

“Is he saying V is dead!?” Zen exclaimed.

At that moment Seven hit the three key on his old phone, signalling Vanderwood to drive the car at the rendezvous point behind the garden for an escape. He then turned to Zen and lowered his voice.

“Zen I need you to get out of here, take MC to the closest hospital and call Jumin to send back-up.”

“But what about you?”

“I can’t leave here without my brother. Please just do it.”

Zen looked back and forth at the two and took a deep breathe. “Okay, just don’t get killed, man.”

“No!” Sarean cried as he started after Zen, “Give her back! She’s mine! I brought her here - She’s my toy!”

“You’ve lost it Saeran.” Saeyoung grabbed him to hold him back. Saeran tried to fight back but he was too out of control and Seven was far too skilled to be defeated. “It’s all my fault, I’ll take the blame. Just let her go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing MC, Zen hooks up with Yoosung and Vanderwood in an attempt to escape Magenta.
> 
>  

Zen ran out from the side of the building but he didn’t get far before he heard commotion coming from the front doors of this evil place. He decided to ignore it and to keep going - there was almost nothing that could stop him from getting MC to safety.

“My lovely Zen.” He heard a familiar voice call to him, “Welcome to my paradise.”

He turned around to find a blonde woman with long white robes holding out her hands. She was surrounded by ominous figures.

Zen squinted at the woman. This rescue mission was getting out of control.

“Oh my god - Rika had an evil twin too?” he wasn’t even sure how to process information at this point. Maybe this was all just another dream.

“You may call me Savior now, Zen. I’ve waited for the day we would be reunited for a long time - and finally that day has come.”

“Rika, what the hell are you doing? Is this… is this a freakin’ cult?!”

“It’s a gateway to paradise, Zen. We want you and everyone else in the RFA to join us.” She spoke calmly yet she still managed to send shivers down Zen’s spine.

He looked behind him to the garden hoping to see the car behind the shrubs. He had one shot to outrun the guards without allowing Yoosung to see Rika. He had to time it perfectly.

“But you’re dead! We had a funeral for you and everything!”

“That’s what you get for trusting that scum, V.”

“What the hell!? You loved V! You two were gonna get married before you died.” Zen felt like he was losing his mind. How could V keep this many secrets.

“Come in Zen, give the girl back and start your new life with us - away from all the pain the world outside has ever dealt.”

“Rika, if I don’t get her to a hospital, she’s going to die!”

“I told you, Zen. It’s savior now” The tone of Rika’s voice was now becoming more agitated. 

Finally Zen heard the soft buzz of an engine approaching. He reassured his grip on MC and looked straight into Rika’s eyes. 

“I don’t know what’s going on” His voice was now much more deeper and calm, “But we will come back for you.”

He turned and sprinted off - he was glad all those extra workouts were able to provide more rewards than just looking hot. As expected, he heard Rika command her lackeys to go after him.

The garden was proving to be more of an obstacle than he thought it would be. He trampled over flowers, knocked down a few tiny wooden fences and even jumped over a bench. Finally he hurdled over his last wall of shrubs towards the sports car.

“Open the door!” He yelled, but it wouldn’t be quick enough. 

Yoosung hurried out of the front seat and frantically reached to open the back door.

“It’s locked” He yelled at Vanderwood who was fiddling with the automatic locks.

“No no! Wait for me to unlock it and then try the handle.” Vanderwood was more aggravated than anything - he was only here because of a deal he had made with Seven.

They both looked up when they heard yelling. Zen wasn’t just running, he was being chased. Both their demeanor turned more urgent as the corporately got the door unlocked.

Yoosung watched in panic as Zen dove in the backseat with an unconscious girl. 

“Who is that?! Where’s Seven?!”

“Get back in the friggn’ car you moron!” Vanderwood reached over the passenger seat grabbing Yoosung by the shoulder and dragging him back in.

They quickly sped away leaving the Believers in dust. There was an intense moment of heavy breathing before Yoosung started to freak out.

“What happened!? Who were those people? Who the crap is that!?”

“Yoosung dude, you’re gonna have to give me a minute” Zen coughed while he continued to catch his breath. “Just… call Jumin… and get us to a hospital…”

“Fine, but I’m going off road. I don’t want those physcos to catch up” Vanderwood said jerking the wheel.

Yoosung took out his phone “What am I telling him?”

“Obviously we need him to send his backup! I’m sure you’ve noticed Seven is still in there!” Zen yelled while clutching onto MC.

Vanderwood sighed, “Calm down man - I’ve seen him get away from much scarier people than those clowns in robes.”

“Sorry” Zen said calming himself down, “It’s not them I’m worried about.” He let out a deep sigh returning his breathe to normal. “Just make the call.”

Yoosung went ahead and made the call for help. Since initially they went to save V, Jumin had a full team on stand-by incase they needed backup to rescue his best friend. 

“Yeah Seven’s still in there...huh?... oh, V wasn’t with Zen…” Yoosung looked back at Zen who was taking off MC’s collar “he’s got a girl with him though.”

“It’s MC” Zen muttered, “Tell Jumin that V is…” He hesitated, “Seven stayed behind to look for V.”

“MC!?” Yoosung cried.

“MC!?” Jumin yelled loud enough for everyone in the car to hear him.

“Who the fuck is MC?” Vanderwood asked, “Meh, nevermind, I don’t really care”

Yoosung returned to the phone, “uh huh… can’t it be any faster!?” he studied MC, “MC is a wreck - I think she’s unconscious! Who knows what they could be doing to Seven.”

At this, Vanderwood took a look in the rearview mirror to take a look at MC for himself. “Jesus christ, aren’t you guys only suppose to be a charity organization?” He reached in his pocket and threw his swiss army knife back at Zen, “That poor girl.” 

“Thanks man” Zen started to cut away at the rope around her wrists, “Trust me, I didn’t exactly sign up for this either.”

“Jumin said they’ll be there in thirty minutes and he’ll send a helicopter for MC to a nearby village, he’s texting me the coordinates.” Yoosung said hanging up the phone and looking back at Zen, “Is Seven really still looking for V?” He had sensed something was wrong when Zen had hesitated. 

“No…” Zen began, “We uh… look, a lot happened back there. I don’t think you’re ready.”

“C’mon tell me! I can handle it!” Yoosung pleaded, “Is V dead or something?”

“That’s what we were told but it’s not the worst of it…”

“You need to tell us the truth, man.” Vanderwood interrupted, “If Seven’s in trouble I need to know or we’re both dead.”

Zen sighed, he didn’t know how they were going to believe him - he didn’t even believe it himself. “When we got to the basement we found MC being torchered by… his brother.”

“You mean Seven’s brother? Seven doesn’t have a brother - does he?” Yoosung looked over at Vanderwood who just shrugged.

“Apparently he does, I don’t know how he ended up there. V maybe? But Seven can take him” Zen assured them, “I mean, Seven’s not a bounded blindfolded girl, and his brother was a lot smaller than him.” He paused, “It was strange though, even though he was acting like a monster - Seven still said he couldn’t leave without him.”

“Holy crap! I can’t -” Yoosung began.

“That’s not all” Zen interrupted as he finished unbounding MC, “When I was leaving I saw…” He shot Yoosung a piercing look, “Yoosung, Rika was there.”

Yoosung stared back blankly. “What?”

“Rika’s alive.” Zen repeated.

Yoosung sat back in his seat facing the front. “V…” he muttered, “V… lied?”

As he slowly started to process this information, he grabbed Vanderwood’s arm “Turn around! We have to go back! She could be in danger.”

“Are you crazy!?” Vanderwood yelled smacking him away, “Do you see that girl’s condition!? It’s amazing that she’s still breathing!”

“Rika’s not in danger, Yoosung! She’s…” Zen’s voice began to trail off, “She looked like she was running the operation.”

The rest of the ride was mostly spent in silence. Yoosung made a few comments trying to wrap his head around this information about Rika and justifying her actions. Zen was only focused on MC, keeping his hand on her chest to make sure she kept breathing.

The village was only twenty minutes away but it felt like eternity getting there. All the village folk came out to see the fancy sports car meet the helicopter. Something they would all probably talk about for decades.

Zen exhaled the biggest sigh of relief in his life when he passed MC to the paramedic in the helicopter. 

“I’m going back for Seven.” Vanderwood said, “And I’m not leaving without that jack-ass - dead or alive.”

“I’m going to. I want to see Rika for myself.” Yoosung said as he moved back to towards the car.

Zen knew there was no use in arguing with him. And he was too exhausted to fight him. “I know I can’t stop you, Yoosung… just be careful, I’ll go with MC.”

“Are you sure V is dead?” Yoosung asked.

“I have no idea” Zen admitted while getting in the helicopter. “That’s just what Seven’s brother told us… well actual he said he was “cleansed” and I don’t know what that means.”

“But that would mean Rika killed him?” Yoosung realized, Zen was right, all this information was a little too much for him.

Zen just shrugged, he really didn’t care about Rika and V in that moment. “Call me when you’re safe.” was the last thing he said before taking off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Jaehee visit the hospital.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the time MC was suppose to stay awake to 12 hours (from 14)

“Luciel? Luciel wake up!” Seayoung opened his eyes at the sound of a stern feminine voice coming from behind him. He smiled warmly as the sight of MC resting peacefully in the hospital bed slowly revealed itself.

“Luciel! What are you doing?” He turned around to find two dark blurry figures at the threshold of the hospital room. 

“Uh oh.” he said aloud once he started to slowly comprehend how much trouble he was in. He remembered pulling up a chair and offering his hand in comfort as MC shared her story of Magenta. They must have fallen asleep.

Then it struck him, he was suppose make sure she stayed up for at least 12 hours. Had it been enough time? He started to panic - no matter how bad falling asleep hand in hand looked to Jaehee and Jumin, it wouldn’t look as bad as letting MC slip back into a coma after he insisted on staying.

He squeezed MC’s hand and reached for her shoulder opposite from him “MC! Wake up!”

She opened her eyes with a surprised gasp and immediately tried to pull away. Saeyoung, still in a daze himself, only held on tighter, gently pulling her towards him. He realized his mistake as soon as he saw she was also panicking. 

“MC, it’s me remember?” he spoke softly and calmly, “Seven…”

MC stared at him mortified for a moment but then closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh while relaxing her body and squeezing him back. She opened her eyes to desperation in Saeyoung’s face.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered softly.

MC forced a smile and nodded assuring him she was fine but something about the way he looked bothered her. She quickly let go of his hand and reached for his glasses on the bed. As she gently put them back in place on his face she was able to smile more naturally at him. 

Simultaneously, they both turned towards the door looking like two children caught up to no good by their parents.

“Ah… hahaha…” Saeyoung nervously laughed, “MC, this is Jumin and Jaehee.”

“Nice to finally meet you MC” Jaehee acknowledged bowing her head, “Luciel, you must have had a long night, please accompany me to get some coffee.”

“I’m actually ok-”

“Luciel.” Jaehee lightly stomped her heel.

“Oh uh right” Saeyoung turned back to MC, “Will you be alright be with Jumin for a few minutes?”

MC turned to the stoic well dressed man standing in front of them. His calm demeanor made him look safe enough to her, in fact, there was something almost comfortingly familiar about him. She looked back at Seven and nodded slowly, she didn’t want him to leave but could sense it was necessary to defuse the situation.

Saeyoung gently stroked her hand as he stood up. His body was sore from sleeping awkwardly on a cheap plastic chair all night. He followed Jaehee out of the room exchanging one last glance with MC before leaving her alone with Jumin. 

Jaehee was walking fast down the hall. She was angry, and with good reason. There was nothing healthy about the situation but he was in too deep now. 

“Jaehee, I don’t know if MC is okay being alone with someone new - I should have stayed.” He was starting to feel anxiety leaving her there with someone she didn’t know.

Jaehee kept walking silently. 

“I know I messed up but -”

She turned on her heel now that they were far out of earshot from the hospital room, “This is already a mess Luciel, why are you making it worse!?” She scolded.

“It’s fine, she knows I’m not my brother.”

“That reaction she just had when she woke up is exactly what we wanted to avoid. How could you be so inconsiderate?” They were at the elevators now, Jaehee pressed the button for the cafeteria, “I actually really do really need coffee - it’s too early for all of this” she added.

He realized he had no idea what time it was and took a look at his phone. 6:38 AM, a time of day he only saw when pulling all nighters. 

“I know how it looks but I was just worried she was going to slip back into a coma - I overreacted waking her up…” Saeyoung hung his head while getting on the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed Jaehee turned to look him straight in the eyes, “You can’t take them both home, Luciel.”

“I… I know.” This fact was tormenting him, he knew he couldn’t have both of them. “Jaehee, listen, I tried.” He explained as they got off the elevator, “first I tried leaving her with a nurse and then with Zen. She wouldn’t let me go and I didn’t have it in me to argue with her.”

“Just think about why she didn’t want you to go.” Jaehee barked as she almost violently poured self-serve coffee.

He knew in his heart it was because she felt the same kind of comfort as she felt before his brother lost his mind. Some kind of weird form of Stockholm syndrome. The only thing he didn’t understand was why he also felt a strange sense of comfort being alone with her. 

Seven went towards the fridge and started to collect a few Dr. Pepper bottles as he prefered carbonated sugar for his caffeine source.

“What are you doing?” Jaehee asked at the register. 

“Stocking up.”

“Do you plan on staying?”

“Well you guys can’t stay, and Zen made her uncomfortable and I’m not really working right now and -”

“Zen heard you two talking.” Jaehee interrupted. “I didn’t tell Mr. Han but Luciel, we promised we wouldn’t keep secrets anymore.”

Seven’s eyes widened at being caught. “Heh, I’m really fucking up left and right huh?” He scratched the back of his head, “She told me she wanted it that way, please just give us this one.”

“Us?” Jaehee scoffed, “Are you two a couple now?”

Saeyoung sighed deeply but said nothing as they headed back to the room. They walked in silence for a few moments, both of them trying to sort out their thoughts.

“Wait, Luciel” Jaehee finally broke as they got off at their floor, “Did MC tell you about what happened to her at that place?”

“Yeah. That’s why I was tryna comfort her. It was pretty bad.”

Jaehee stared into her black cup of coffee. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. But I promise I’ll make it work. I mean, the tough parts over now, right?”

“I’m not so sure about that…” Jaehee looked back up at Saeyoung, “Just remember who you are doing this for.” She said, “Don’t be selfish. And make a point to visit your brother today. It might help you put things back into perspective.”

Jaehee words stuck with him as they walked along. He hadn’t thought too much into it but now he was starting to question whether he was doing this for MC or for his own eternal conflicts.

“I used a slightly different color thread here to give it a shading effect.” Jumin had replaced Seven in the chair beside the bed. He had given MC a cross stitch canvas of a kitten. “The ears are very cute, don’t you agree?”

For a moment, Saeyoung was filled with jealousy but it quickly subsided once taking in the scene. He lightly snorted in a chuckle as MC looked up at him with amused confusion.

“Zen said not to bring flowers anymore,” Jumin commented passing the cross stitch hoop to MC, “I thought this was much more personal and appropriate anyways.” 

“Jumin that’s adorable!” Seven exclaimed walking over, “Can I see?”

“No.” Jumin said sternly crossing his arms, “MC, do not let him touch it.”

“Aaaaaah c’mon, lemme see!”

MC looked at the two blankly for a moment before allowing herself to giggle.

“No Luciel, everything you touch turns to dust.” Jumin stood up to meet Seven’s eyes. 

The tone of the room instantly changed as an awkward moment of silence followed Jumin’s comment. 

“You’re not wrong.” Seven attempted to laugh it off. He knew Jumin didn’t mean it, he was just angry that the situation with MC wasn’t going as planned. He had also felt hostility from Jumin over losing V ever since he returned from Magenta. Since he blamed himself as well, he was allowing Jumin to take out some resentment on him.

“Oh I just remembered!” Jaehee exclaimed breaking the tension, “MC, I brought you some DVDs of Zen’s musicals.” She reached into her work bag pulling out a small collection of disks and placing them on the nightstand next to the bed. MC smiled at Jaehee warmly even though she had no intention of watching them.

There was another awkward pause in the group.

“Which reminds me” Jaehee continued, “Zen is taking Yoosung here to visit after he’s done with classes so please be expecting them some time after lunch.” She was starting to get annoyed that she was having to soothe down the tension created by the boys.

“Well then, shall we be off? I believe there is a 9:00 meeting to prepare for.” Jumin said checking his watch. “Please contact me or Assistant Kang if there is anything we can do to make you more comfortable, MC. If you would like, I can have cross stitch - or any other hobby supplies sent here to pass the time.” He turned back to Saeyoung stiffening his expression, “Luciel, please do your best to look after MC.”

“Uh, right of course!” Saeyoung exclaimed with forced cheerfulness, “You can count on me boss!”

Jumin just squinted at him before turning to Jaehee, “Please call the car, Assistant Kang.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you in person, MC. Please let us know if you need anything” Jaehee added before calling for Driver Kim. “Please excuse us.”

The professional pair left the room leaving a very heavy feeling of unease behind. 

“Assistant Kang. Please place extra security by the hospital room. We might even want to move her to a more secure floor.” Jumin said as he adjusted his cuff link, “I do not want anyone left over from the wretched organization coming after her.’

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh” He turned to her in a very serious demeanor as they entered the elevator, “be prepared to remove Luciel by force if necessary. I understand his intentions are good but MC’s well being is our top priority.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC begins to recall some strange memories as her and Saeyoung dig themselves into a deeper hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time since an update! I've been busy with school. 
> 
> This one is shorter than normal but I worked just as hard on it!
> 
> I have also changed the name of the story. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your comments, kudos and support! 
> 
>  

“Why do they call you Luciel?” MC asked while running her fingers along the cross stitch Jumin had given her.

“Oh uh, it was the name that the smelly church gave me when I was baptised.” Seven said light heartily in attempt to change the uneasy atmosphere that Jumin had left behind. “‘Don’t care for it anymore, but Jaehee is super duper religious and I think Jumin thinks it sounds cool or something.” He headed in the direction of the large window that covered the better half of the hospital room wall to lean himself against the ledge. With a hint of remorse, he looked out across the street to the hospital’s Mental Health facility but before he could start to dread going over there, he turned back to a chuckling MC. “What’s so funny?”

“Church?” She scoffed looking up from the stitched kitty, “You mean, like Catholic?”

“Yeah why?”

“Nothing, I just… I’ve never heard anyone actually be called by their baptismal name.” She smirked. “It just becomes our middle name where I’m from. And I forgot Korea was all about catholicism. It’s funny.”

“Oh?” Saeyoung perked up, he had been holding back asking too many questions about her past prior to coming to Korea, but wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity, “And where’s that?”

“Huh?” MC tilted her head in thought, “Oh, I’m from… I’m from…” She trailed off, “Ha, that’s funny… I forget.”

“Sorry sorry! You don’t have to remember!”

“It’s fine. I don’t feel like I want to remember.” She paused then decided to quickly change the subject, “So anyways, Luciel, Seven, Seven _Zero_ Seven, Saeyoung -” MC looked over at him bemused, “How many names do you have? Doesn’t it get confusing!?”

“You forgot defender of justice.” He saluted MC in an attempt to make her smile.

“Heh, well, Defender" She smiled mockingly, "which name do you want me to call you?”

Saeyoung’s demeanor became more timid without him realizing it, “Sae- Saeyoung” He blushed, “I like it when you call me Saeyoung.”

MC smiled unexpectedly brightly at him, “I like that one best too.” 

He allowed himself to relax again and directed his gaze back out the window while MC returned her attention to the cross stitched kitten. 

“Hey this reminds me...” she held out the hoop to study it, “Did Jumin ever find his cat?”

“What?” He looked at her puzzled, “Did Jumin say something happen to my Elly?”

“Your Elly!? Heh, No, not earlier... ‘didn’t even mention her. He just went into an unnecessarily long rant about his cross stitch technique, couldn’t even fallow him.” She paused than shook her head, “but I thought I remember him saying something about it in messenger or something…” She trailed off again as her eyes became distant.

“Heh that sounds like Jumin but I don’t think anything like that -” Saeyoung was interrupted by a small cry coming from MC. He leapt up as she grabbed her head and pain. “MC are you okay? I’ll get the doctor.”

“No, I… I’m fine.” but the pained expression lingering on her face as she looked up at him said otherwise, “I’ve just been getting these sharp pains in my head every now and then since I woke up. Must be from the fall. I’m … I’m sorry. Sorry...”

“Why are you apologizing” Seven started towards the bed, “If anything this is my fault. All of this is my fault. It was my actions that caused the chain reaction that got you here. I’m the one that’s sorry.”

MC let go of her head and looked at him dumbfounded. “How is this your fault? You didn’t lie to children who trusted you. You didn’t abduct me, or poison your brother, or con a friggn’ teenager into planting a bomb in the apartment, or - aaaah” She let out another faint groan as she resumed holding her head in pain while she folded into herself. She didn’t know where the memories spawning these words were even coming from.

“MC stop doing this to yourself!” He couldn’t take it any more, Saeyoung sat down on the bed besides her and lightly grabbed her wrists to pull her body into his. “Please I don’t want to see you suffer anymore.”

“ _Don’t forget who you are doing this for._ ” Jaehee’s words echoed in his mind.

To his relief, MC received the hug without hesitation and wrapped her arms around him as well.

“Shaeyoong” said her muffled voice as she began to sob into his chest, “Why is this happening?”

He was at loss for words. Instinct wanted to point the blame back in his direction but he couldn’t risk triggering her like that again. All he could do was gently stroke her hair and utter; “I don’t know.”

MC let out several sniffles as she looked up into his eyes, “We’re not supposed to be here like this. Something is wrong I can feel it.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll find someone else to look after you, just tell me who yo-”

“That’s not what I mean!” She softly cried burying her head back into his chest and squeezing him as much as her weakened body would allow her, “Don’t leave.”

“MC I…” He let out a sigh of self defeat and lightly squeezed her back, “I’ll do whatever I can for you. I promise.”

“Excuse me.” Chimed a pleasant voice from the doorway, “Oh! I’m so sorry to interrupt but it’s time for the patient’s bath and the doctor would like the run a few tests shortly after.”

“Oh, sure thing” Saeyoung responded but MC didn’t budge. She just kept sobbing while nuzzling her face into his shirt that was already soaked with tears, “Could you give us a few minutes?”

“Well alright” The nurse said with little patience in her voice, “but please be brief, the doctor is on a tight schedule.”

As gently as he could, Saeyoung pulled himself away while lifting her face to his, “You have to let them do their job, MC, and I can’t go with you.” MC stared back at him blankly failing to calm her sobs, “But I’ll be here when they bring you back, okay?”

She nodded and pulled back while wiping her eyes, “Promise?” she managed through her sniffles.

“I promise, so go get yourself cleaned up, k?” He forced a smile at her and lightly patted her head. “Oh and don’t forget Zen is -”

“I’m sorry but we have to take the patient now” Two nurses had returned now and they weren’t ready to waste time. Seven quickly stood back up and watched as they helped MC out of bed and into a wheelchair, “We’ll have her back in an hour or so.”

“Uh great, thanks. I’ll run some errands then.” He watched as they escorted MC out. She didn’t seem to like that he was going out to leave as she looked back at him with borderline panic.

All he could do is smile widely and wave in hopes it was enough to calm her anxieties.

Still holding his smiling and waving pose, he collapsed himself first on the bed face forward as soon as MC disappeared from sight.

“Fuck.” He had assured Jaehee he would figure this out. He had told MC he’d stay by her side. And even though Saeran wasn’t reciprocating, he had told his brother he would never leave him behind again. That was the most important promise of all.

Wasn’t it?

Jaehee was right, he had to go see Saeran. He usually waited a day or so between visits since Saeran was still hostile towards him and he didn’t want to push too much on him at once. It felt like a millions years ago, but he was just there yesterday morning.

“Gaaaaaah” He groaned in frustration as he turned over to stare at the ceiling. The bed was comfy and still warm from MC. He wanted to prolong his short rest from chaos as long as he could. “Why am I like this?!”

“I don’t know man, but I needa change the sheets.” Saeyong twisted his body around to find a stout nurse with linens in hand standing in the doorway, “The crazy joint is across the street if you need help with, you know, talking to yourself or whatever.”

Embarrassed, Saeyoung quickly stood up scratching the back of his head, “Heh heh, yeah I appreciate the advice.” He returned the sarcasm as he headed towards the exit, “I think I actually will head over there so you can take your time with them sheets.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While struggling with his inner demons, Saeran gets an visit from his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 3:30AM after working 12 hours on a school project - I'll proof again in the morning but please forgive any mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> **Latest update 05/15/2018**

“Would you like some more tea, MC?” Ray asked nervously reaching for the porcelain teapot in front of him.

“Oh yes please!” her warm smile made Ray blush beyond anything he had ever known before. 

“I - I brewed it myself, I even infused dandelions in it. Can you tell?” He tried his hardest to control his shaking as he slowly poured the tea he was so proud of.

“It’s wonderful Ray, thank you!”

Ray watched as her tiny hands gently embraced the cup lifting it up to petal pink lips. Every move she made was precious to him.

“Sa-savior taught me how to how to brew it.” He wanted to look MC in the eyes but didn’t feel like he deserved to do so, “I-I learned how to right before you came - just for you.” He averted his eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

“You’re so cute Ray!” MC chuckled as she began to lower her teacup. 

“Cu-cute?” Ray’s face was now the deepest shade of red, “No one has ever called me cute before.”

Just as MC’s teacup reached the sauser, a hand seemly vanished from thin air forcefully grabbing her wrist.

Ray tried to save the cup but it was too late, it had fallen on the pavement of the patio shattering into more pieces than he could count. He looked up to find himself staring into his own vengeful face.

“Le-let her go!” but this new dark version of himself had already violently pulled MC to her feet and towards him.

“You shouldn’t play with toys that aren’t yours” Saeran scoffed as he took a fistfull of MC’s hair forcing her into a kiss. 

Paralysed with shame and fear, Ray fell to his knees as the kiss started to force MC to disintegrate into the wind. “Stop! Please stop it!”

Saeran opened his eyes to watch Ray’s pain as MC silently vanished into nothing.

“No, no, no, no, no…” Ray repeated grabbing his head in distress.

Saeran cracked the knuckles of the hand that had just held MC’s head as he made his was toward Ray and squatted down to his level.

“You’re pathetic” He scorned, “You don’t deserve to share a body with me.” In one sudden movement he grabbed at Ray’s throat bringing him up to his feet. 

Ray knew what was coming next. All he could do is brace himself right before Saeran punch landed on his right cheek knocking him to the ground. 

“I’ll kill you” Searan yelled, his voice now filled with uncontrollable rage, “I’ll kill every weak part of me!”

Ray was no match to attempt to fight back against himself. He grabbed his knees as tears filled his eyes. “I’m sorry MC…” He muttered ashamed at his own cowardness.

This was the part where Saeran kicked him until he woke up. He closed his eyes readying himself for the beating but the kicks never came.

“Ray! I’m fine.” Whispered a gentle voice behind him surprising his eyes back open, “This isn’t your fault. Please wake up.”

Saeran slowly blinked his eyes open to a cool-blue hospital room. He heard another patient once say that they painted everything the same shade of blue because it was supposedly calming. But no color in the known universe could better his condition.

He had been having that same dream several times a night since he left Magenta but he was learning how to deal with it. At the beginning he would awake kicking and screaming - it would take several nurses to calm him down and once or twice they even had to sedate him. He was used to the nightmares now. He had a way of adapting to pain.

Something was new this time. MC called out to him at the end.

He looked over at the clock to the check the time. 11:34. He had slept later than usually. Must of been the new anti-anxiety pills they were giving him. Now that the elixir was almost out of his system, they had began to experiment with a variety of pharmaceutical cocktails - mostly benzos. But nothing made him feel numb enough to satisfy him.

If Saeyoung was visiting today he would be there pretty soon. He came about every other day around noon. 

Or did he come yesterday? 

Saeran couldn’t remember. He didn’t really care. He just wanted to look busy incase he showed up so he had an excuse to ignore him. He grabbed the book on flowers that sat on the nightstand and opened up to a random page.

He had actually started to get into a passage about Alstroemerias before he heard the beep of the keycard and Saeyoung’s voice thanking the nurse as she let him in to his prison cell of a hospital room.

Something was off today, Saeran could tell without even looking up from his book.

Saeyoung said nothing as he walked over to the rocking chair on the opposite side of the room. Saeran peered over from the corner of his eye to see him fiddling with his phone.

_He comes all the way here just to ignore me._

“Saeran” Saeyoung spoke after several minutes, his tone was different than his usual forced cheerfulness, “Uh, I know you're not ready for this conversation but I want you to know that MC woke up.”

Saeran’s mind started going a million miles a minute. What did he mean she woke up? Was she asleep? What happened to her? 

But his demeanor remained stoic as he nonchalantly flipped the page of his book.

“Saeran did you hear me? She’s out of the coma. She’s gonna be okay.”

 _She was in a coma?_ He could help but to frind a sneaking feeling that he was the reason.

But he’s fears where shrouded by a small hint of hope. _Is this why I heard her call out to me all of a sudden?_

“I don’t know who MB or whoever is?” Saeran uttered without looking up.

A huge sigh came from Seayoung as he rocked back in his chair, “That’s a little bit of a relief. We can talk about it later. Nevermind for now.” He paused, “How are you feeling today?”

Saeran just shrugged and kept pretending to read. “Weren’t you here yesterday?”

“Yeah but I was already in the area - do you want me to read that to you?”

“I know how to read, Saeyoung.”

“Sorry! Sorry I didn’t think that through” He blushed while scratching the back of his neck turning, “I mean - sometimes it’s just nice to be read to…”

It had been so long since they had been together yet the impulses to baby his twin was still there. 

The rest of the visit was typical. Saeyoung played with his phone and forced some small talk only to get an occasional shrug or two out of his brother. But Saeran didn't actually hear a word he said - his thoughts were filled with MC. As he wondered if she was in the same hospital, a sneaking suspicion had arose that _she_ was the reason Saeyoung was in the area. And he didn't like that.

After what felt like eternity for both of them, Saeyoung finally made his move to leave but paused at the door.

“Saeran, it doesn’t have to be like this.” He turned his head back as he opened the door, “Everything can be alright. If you want it to be.”

“Don’t come back.” Saeran had barked the same thing at the end of every visit, but he meant it more than ever this time.

“No promises.” Saeyoung smirked, “Let me know if I can bring you anything. I’ll see you in a day or so little bro.” 

As soon as the door closed Sarean threw his book at the space where his brother had just occupied. “We’re the same fucking age you asshole!” He screamed hoping he would hear his rage even though he knew the rooms were sound proof. Defeated, he hung his head down as he fought back the tears that were beginning to form, “We’re the same…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pretty short one! But I think short is better tbh. Sorry the first few were so long! But thanks for sticking with it!
> 
> I'm surprised with how fast I got this one out but once I decided to write it from Saeran's PoV it pretty much just wrote itself. 
> 
> This entire fic was all originally suppose to be just a Saeran x MC light BDSM one shot told by MC... but I just love these characters so much I couldn't help but to go deeper! And I never expected to be telling the story from the twins PoV.
> 
>  **October 2018** Update I know I haven't updated this for a very long time. Some things happened and I took a break from the fandom for awhile. But I will be coming back to this. I've been RPing which has improved my writing so I want to re-write a good chunk of this before i pick it up again. Also while I was re-reading this I realized how in-sync I was with Ray's route at the time so I should play it again before continuing the story. But don't worry! I will finish this!


End file.
